Power generating systems, wind turbine-generator assemblies, and the like, are well known in the art, examples of which are described in the following patent applications: US 2003/0059306 A1; US 2004/0071541 A1; US 2004/0184909 A1; DE 297 05410 U1; EP 0,957,265 A2; EP 1,398,500A2; FR 2,541,383; GB 2,033,019 A; GB 2,331,556 A; GB 2,269,859 A; GB 2,404,700 A; WO 03/027498 A1; and WO 03/040554 A1.
It is also known in the art that the braking torque of most existing electromagnetic brakes used with the above-mentioned types of devices is generated by an axial movement of a disk against a second one, typically being permanently attached to the rotating device. Generally, several springs will be used to generate the necessary braking force between the surfaces of both disks. Typically also, when energizing an electromagnet, springs will be compressed and the brake will be released. During normal operation of the rotating device, the electromagnet, being energized, will thus consume unnecessary energy. This energy will increase if the necessary braking force is higher. Furthermore, the resilient friction between the two braking disks also decreases the overall efficiency of the system, which is undesirable, for obvious reasons.
It is also well known in the art that every existing small wind system works more efficiently in a very narrow range of the average wind speed. Every such system has a specific installed power and for increased efficiency, special control methods, power electronics and various generator types are used, adding cost and complexity, and consequently reducing system reliability. In some cases, the added cost could increase the total cost of the system by more than 50%. In other cases, the size of the generator can be as much as double the needed one, having forced cooling for low speed operation. Even with special control methods (field oriented, state estimators, etc.), it would be very difficult to control or provide the necessary generator reactive power needed for variable speed operation.
Therefore, in view of the above, there is a need for a simpler, more reliable, easier to use, easier to maintain, safer, and/or more cost effective power generating system and/or method for generating electric power than what is possible with the aforementioned prior art.